


A Strange Retreat

by ahunmaster



Series: Repairman AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Repairman AU, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, except Bloodshed doesn't know what to think about the place, nothing really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bloodshed and Thornstriker meet up at a place she likes a lot.





	

 

"I... um..."

 

"Bloodshed?"

 

"I... I didn't think you... in this sort of place."

 

"Oh? Oh! Well, I-!  I found this place while on a walk one day through town and... I just started coming by more often."

 

Bloodshed could see her blush even in this dimly lit place.  Still, he never would have thought to see someone... well, a person from a family like hers in a place like this.

 

It was a simple mom and pops restaurant, but it had a most unusual decor.  To put it simply, it was like they had stepped into a room full of fairies and woodlands.

 

No, seriously, he wasn't kidding.  There were all sorts of memorabilia, toys, drawings... and he think he saw a few Lord of the Rings stuff next to some of the other tables.

 

"So... this is a restaurant... with a fairy theme?"

 

"Y-Yes..." God, she was blushing even harder now.  "They have a reading room upstairs with all these books about fairies and all."

 

"So... I guess you like fairytales and all?"

 

"Well, y-yes..." Thornstriker's face was so red she could have lit up the entire room, "A-And I thought it would be a safe place for us to meet up.  M-My parents... they would never come here."

 

Bloodshed nodded.  She had a point.  Her parents would never set foot in such a place even if it was the zombie apocalypse and this was the only safe place for miles.  Not that they would survive long enough anyway...

 

But it was a safe place.  Thornstriker seemed to know the owners and it was a nice little place for them to enjoy each other's company outside of Bloodshed coming to her home to fix things.

 

And besides... he could get used to the place.

 

"Hello, Miss Thornstriker," an older, voluptuous woman arrived in a rather elaborate fairy costume, "And hello, Miss Thornstriker's friend!  What can I get for you today?"

 

Never mind... it would take a while to get used to it.

 

END


End file.
